Gaea's Revenge
by EARTHL7NG
Summary: My 1st FanFiction so don't hate too much although criticism is appreciated. No Percabeth at all. And chapters will get longer
1. Chapter 1

\- (Olympus POV)-

To put it simply, the throne room on Mt Olympus was in an uproar. Each of the gods were trying to make their voices heard over the others.

"SILENCE" bellowed Zeus, who was looking a little red faced in his golden throne.

Everybody looked towards the flushed King of the Gods expectantly hoping for their father and brother to alleviate the problem.

-(Nobody's POV) -

Said problem was the hero of Olympus.

Percy Jackson had gone missing 3 days ago after Gaea was defeated. But instead of rejoicing and thanking the overly modest hero they were worshiping the young son of Nemesis; Grant Pierce.

The child of revenge, had come to camp almost unconscious after slaying a dracaena. Yep that's right not an army of foul monsters, titans, or a primordial goddess. Just one dracaena.

-(Percy's POV… About time right? The days before the Meeting)-

I'm fed up with that camp. After all I'd done for them, saving their lives, winning two wars, undergoing several different quests and this is how they repay me. Leaving me all alone while they transform the arrogant kid Grant into a mortal god. Those were my thoughts as I strolled down the trash covered sidewalk to my mums' apartment.

As I rapped lightly on the door I knew something wasn't quite right. Nobody answered me after a minute or two so I backed up a few paces sprinted as hard as I could at the solid oak door and slammed against it with my well-muscled shoulder.

" _No dice I thought."_

That's when I remembered the Fire extinguisher down the end of the hall. I unhinged it careful not to accidently pull the ring off and put it under my right arm (Fire Extinguisher is held a bit like a pool cue) and barrelled towards the door. Right before I hammered into it, the door was swung wide open to reveal a man in black with a vintage revolver in his left hand. He had a leather jacket with a slate undershirt, some faded blue jeans and a pair of converses. Adorning his head was a woollen ski mask.

Upon noticing me the man who seemed to be in his late 40's promptly raised the gun and shot me in the chest at point blank range. I felt blood oozing under my shirt.

" _So this is where it ends" I mused… "Wait no I must see if Paul and my Mum are okay"_

" _Dad please help"_

The man began raucously laughing. It sounded a bit like your average annoying little sister who just saw a cat meme.

"All three of the lovely family are dead, by my own hands none the less" he cackled, faking surprise by staring at his pale but calloused hands.

At that point in time my vision was tinted with an ugly red colour. I screamed and swung the fire extinguisher in a murderous arc, rapidly falling towards his head. The intruder feebly stuck out his arm to defend himself. My weapon smacked his arm aside and I heard several small cracks. He fell to the ground whimpering clutching his injured arm inwards, towards his chest.

"Who sent you" I weakly said, too disorientated from blood loss to do much more.

"This was Gaea's backup plan in case she failed her plan for world domination… kill the heroes' family"

Those last few words brought a cold hand to my heart. My mum and Paul, the best people on this planet were murdered. I willingly let the tears slide down my cheeks and down my shirt, stinging where the bullet wound was. I briskly grabbed the gun and aimed it at the murderer's forehead. The bang echoed hauntingly around the corridor.

I sunk to my knees and fell backwards in a pile of my own blood.

(Olympus POV)

"Well what are you blithering idiots looking at me for? Zeus asked Nervously " I don't know where he is.

"Father since you aren't fond of Perseus Jackson, we thought you might have captured him-

"Or killed him" piped up Dionysus.

The other gods began getting restless, hoping that the greatest hero the world had ever seen was ok.

"I swear on the Styx that I didn't do anything to harm Percy" Zeus said quietly "I also recognise him as my favourite nephew"

The 11 other Olympians gasped quietly. Hestia a few metres away looked the most affected as well as Poseidon, so to hear this was even more astonishing.

Right before they were about to continue an Iris message from Hades; Lord of the Underworld and whatnot came through.

"Olympians" Hades whispered in his cool but cold voice. "I have located Perseus"

"Where is he" Poseidon asked impatiently with glee, however the others had a very troubled and disturbed look in their eyes.

"He is in Elysium with his deceased parents" Hades stated quietly.

"N-no… Whoever did this will pay I swear it on Lady Ch-

"There is no need for that brother" Hades said calmly "His family murderer is in the field of punishment with a shattered arm and a nasty looking bullet wound"

"Council dismissed, Poseidon I wish you the best, your son made us all proud"

And with that the God of Lightning disappeared in a quiet blast of thunder.

-(Percy POV dun dun dun)-

I felt my vision slowly recede to black. I felt my soul get torn away from my body, I could feel myself drifting away. Slipping from the world of the living, making the transition to death.

I was transported straight into Elysium which was strange because normally I would need to wait for days, weeks even. I wonder how Dad was doing. The Oceans were probably thrashing around every boat and sea creature within its grasp.

For a while a wandered around Elysium trying to find my dead friends when I heard a squeal pierce my veil of thought.

"PERCY!?"

I turned around a second too late and saw the always alluring Selena looking at me with shining eyes. She was in a burnt orange Strapless dress that showed off her beautiful curves, couple that with some 8 inch white Stilettos and a gold necklace and you have yourself a model.

"Hey Selena, long time no see"

"Percy umm, did you die?"

I nodded and she hugged me tightly, I leant in and smelled a strawberry scent in her hair. I stood back and said to her "I'm going to try and find my parents"

"Okay Perce good luck" and with that she turned around and strutted away.

After a few hours of searching around the sprawling paradise. I saw my Mum and Paul sitting at a Picnic table in a Suburban park. There was a well-kept sports complex and a brand new two storey park a few hundred metres away.

Before I could garner their attention a searing pain enveloped my entire body.

" _Percy Jackson, I need your help. There is a new threat coming to Olympus and I need you to become my second in command. You may choose to come with me or you may stay in Elysium"_ A mysterious but feminine voice spoke.

I weighed up my options and after a minute of careful consideration I replied.

"I'll come with you.

Please let me know how I did for my 1st time. I'll write the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know this took a while to upload but I was really busy with school, and all of my end of year tests. Other than that I have no excuse. So sorry for the wait but without any further ado here is Part 2**

-PERCY POV-

I was bathed in a dark but somehow comforting light, the world around spinning with swirls of pure black energy. Suddenly I was thrown from the portal with a violent shove.

I cringed, bracing myself for the crunch of bones as my still limp body was flung to the ground.

Almost a minute passed before I realised I was floating. "Holy Hades this is cool" I screamed.

As I took in my surroundings I noticed two things. One being that although I seemed to be in space I could breathe perfectly fine and the second was that wherever I was at is absolutely beautiful, pearlescent colours, swirled in amongst the spiralling galaxies and other sparkling constellations. While I was taking in the spectacular views a figure walked to me from behind.

"Percy" said the person behind me.

I spun around and saw the woman who had spoken

"Lady Chaos" I replied nervously, immediately dropping into a bow which caused me to complete a full flip in the anti-gravity.

"Please do not bow Percy" said an exasperated Chaos, who probably had to deal with this every day.

"Umm sorry".

It is no problem just imagine that we're both equals.

"Ok".

-Hades POV-

 _Oh no I thought to myself, this is horrible, our hero has completely disappeared from the Underworld_.

I decided use mortal transport to reach the Empire State Building and once I reached the large glass double doors, I began to have an anxiety attack.

I've had the mental disease for a few hundred years ever since Demeter would randomly show up and practically torture me, I mean honestly, she'd be a great addition to the Fields of Punishment.

I tried to control my breathing but the hammering going on in my heart kept the oxygen billowing through my mouth.

I began worrying about what would happen once the council heard of this and at the same moment I thought that I collapsed to the ground shaking in fear. This kept up for 5 minutes until I managed to control myself **(A/N: I honestly have no idea how an Anxiety attack works so please don't go off at me too much)**

I struggled back up to my feet and took a deep breath trying to get back my demeanour of death and misery. Once I believed I had that down pat I pushed open the doors and strode silently to the doorman who was currently reading a Play Boy magazine. The doorman's instincts made him look up and as he did he saw the Lord of the Underworld. He quickly fished the key card out of his pocket and gingerly handed it to Hades.

When the bell tinged quietly and the doors slowly opened with an almost hushed "sshhh" Hades took large steps towards the very overdone throne room, with its immaculate white marble columns, gold plated roof and celestial bronze carvings along the walls. Hades almost vomited thinking about it.

-Percy POV-

Percy and Chaos had sub-consciously been flying towards their destination while making small talk. Percy didn't fully understand where they were flying to but just went along with it, knowing full well that the Creator wouldn't fly aimlessly so I just flew next to her, like a good little lamb.

After around 15 minutes I started to see a small planet, now we had passed heaps on the way but this one in particular radiated some serious power…. Primordial power. Chaos noticed my confusion and slight nervousness and spoke softly to me.

"Do not worry young hero, the primordials and their different faction are under my control here".

"Oh, good to know"…

As Percy and Chaos landed on the planet they were greeted by the strong smell of pines and the earthy scent of decaying undergrowth. After a brisk stroll down a game track alongside a stream they came to a large clearing, approximately 5 acres squared (According to Chaos). The duo made their way to the centre of the field. The centre had a small pavilion with a few chairs around it making it look like an outdoor pop-up café. Chaos motioned for Percy to sit down as she done the same. The instant they sat down, Percy almost blacked out due to the extreme amount of power that was concentrated in one spot from the arriving primordial gods.

 **(A/N: Ooh, almost forgot to mention a couple of things, 1** **st** **one is: Would you rather longer chapters with more waiting time in-between or Shorter chapters that come out every 2-3 days? 2** **nd** **is if anyone would like to review and post who they would like Percy to be partnered with, if any. 3** **rd** **If anybody has some good ideas for a PJO story please let me know, because I want to have more than one story going on just in case I get writers block on either one of them. K thanks ^_^)**

-Hades POV-

I knocked on the throne room door; a 20 foot solid oak monstrosity with vines of gold spider webbing along its surface. I was told to enter and I did.

The other gods looked a little surprised that I didn't just flash here, but after reading the solemn look on my face they eyed me with curiosity and wonder. I gathered my thoughts and blurted out

"Perseus Jackson has disappeared from the Underworld".

 **Thanks for Reading, Hopefully the next part of my story will be out in a few days. Please review and give constructive criticism.**

 **DOWN HERE**

 **I'm not that mean**

-Basically everyone in the councils POV-

"W-w-what?"

"What happened Hades?"

"Mmm what? Patrick Johnson disappeared? ... Meh.

All those questions and more fell onto Hades shoulders, making that anxious feeling creep back up into his body, like something wanted out. He pushed that thought aside as he knew his Nephew was very important to them and that he would be sorely missed if a conflict was to start **(Foreshadowing?).**

"I do not know the whereabouts of Percy but after checking the Underworld thoroughly I decided to check the surface. Strangely enough I could not find him on any Olympian influenced land".

This left three different possible outcomes, he was now strong enough to hide his energy, he was in Alaska (or any place like that) or simply was not on Earth whatsoever.

-Grant Pierce POV-

It is so fun watching the campers do my bidding. I just have to command it and they get it done faster than I can yell Conner/Travis. I had noticed however that some of the campers were looking down, realising that the weak hero Percy Jackson still had not come back to camp.

I tried to tell them that they didn't need him and it worked, until the monster hordes stalked our boundary lines. Watching. Waiting. Deep into the night you could hear the hellhound howls, or the occasional cackle or groan. Not that it mattered to me, I'm the world's GREATEST hero.

-Zeus POV-

At the troubling news that our hero is completely off the radar you might like to think _Oh it's ok there is always a rainbow after a rainstorm_. Well guess what there isn't. The cold hard truth is; that even though we always think things will get better 'this' time we never think ahead, mortal or immortal we are still the same. We are human.

So instead of our rainbow, we got the 3 Sisters of Fate. They were here about you guessed it, another war. This time we were up against an enemy more powerful than Gaia or anyone else we had fought. Combined.

I bit my tongue so that I didn't yell and get mad. Now I know what you're thinking. Zeus try to calm down ha-ha good one. Well let's just say that Poseidon's spawn had a mellowing effect so to speak. So I listened to the Fates, answered questions where appropriate but as they were about to leave I figured out that they described the power of our adversary but never gave us a name. When I voiced these thoughts the Fates turned around and said in unison; "We cannot tell you this, you would lose faith and would be too scared to even bother fighting". Those words echoed in my mind, as I tried to think of who it could be. Even my daughter Athena was stumped. We really needed Perseus now.

-Nobodies POV-

Percy was dumbstruck as the 7 Primordial gods/goddesses flashed in front of us.

They introduced themselves one by one.

First there was Hydros, Primordial of water, Percy recognised this and began to bow put was stopped by Hydros "Please do not bow to any of us. You have thrown yourself into danger, not considering the risks to yourself, only trying to help others in need because you think it is right. It is for that reason that we bow to you". The weirdest thing was for Percy was that the gods all dropped to their knees giving Percy a full bow.

Percy's cheeks flushed red "Umm thank you, the honour is all mine".

And with that the rest of the introductions went on unhindered, there was: Nyx and Erebus, The Primevals of darkness and night and the parents of Thanatos, Hypnos etc., Aether and Hemera, Primevals of Light and daytime.

Following them was Chronus, Primordial of time and Eros Primordial of Love.

After their brief introductions, Chaos told Percy that he would have to fight in an upcoming war on Earth although he could choose the parameters of that. Percy was also told that the opponent was immensely powerful and that he would need help in order to fulfil his mission. That's when they offered to bless him.

-Chaos POV-

To be honest I was pleasantly surprised, the introductions hadn't ended up with another planet blown into space dust (AHEM Erebus and Aether) and after telling Percy about the threat and that we would bless him he passed out.

 **Ok that will do for chapter 2. Hopefully the next part will come out pretty soon.**

 _ **-EARTHL7NG**_


End file.
